


Voices of Fear

by Tsunamiscale



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Also No flesh because how do you even do that, Fear, I didn’t want to list all of them, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunamiscale/pseuds/Tsunamiscale
Summary: A collection of short poems for the various entities





	Voices of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an assignment and thought it would be fun to share

I am the End, Terminus, the first fear  
One of three who came before beings capable of complex thought  
Everything that starts must end  
Everything that lives must die  
I existed as soon as the first thing lived  
Its fear (however tiny) of no longer living called out  
And I answered  
As better life came they feared death even more  
But no matter what, they will fall to me in the End

I am the Dark, Noctis, the second to Become  
I came once beings could perceive light  
And realize things could not be seen without it  
I am there in every shifting shadow  
Every creak and thump  
Every half seen shape   
I feed on the fear of what lurks unseen  
They all think I am the absence of light   
But do not understand that I am the natural state of the world  
The light can only last so long  
Fires go out and stars die eventually   
Leaving everything to Me  
When humans created fire, their fear of darkness became even greater  
And it tasted Delicious  
They are right to fear the darkness  
After all, not all of it is empty 

I am the Hunt, the third of them all  
The first two fears and I get along well  
Every being fears being killed  
And every being wants to eat  
I came once life evolved enough to feed on each other  
I exist in the background, the wilderness  
The places where it is kill or be killed  
The wolves have always been faithful to me  
But I also exist in the cities, among the humans  
The ones who love to chase and stalk and Kill  
They feed me with the fear of their prey

I am the Vast, the first of many fears who came all at once  
Attracted to the humans who were so frightened of everything   
I am that panic of being too high up  
The open sky and deepest seas  
The feeling of being too small, of being inconsequential   
The humans always act so high and mighty  
And it is My job to tell them otherwise  
They are Nothing compared to the universe  
I am the hulking Leviathan of the depths   
The too clear sky that threatens to swallow everything up  
Never to be seen again

I am the Lonely, the Forsaken  
I am that feeling of despair when you realize no one can hear you  
Abandoned and lonely and longing for anyone  
Anyone to say you have not been forgotten  
Isolation is so wonderful, isn’t it?  
Humans love that time alone to “rest”  
But rest can so easily become fear  
Once they realize they cannot go back to others  
A single mind in a sea of nothing burns bright and fast  
With nothing to occupy it beside its own terror

I am the Buried, Choke, Too Close I Cannot Breath  
I am many things such as suffocation and being trapped  
That feeling of being stuck in a place just a little too small  
That feeling of gasping for air because it might just be the last breath  
Landslides and mud and dust all serve me well  
Humans foolishly travel into the earth in search of adventure  
Never realizing that I am there waiting   
Waiting for a collapse  
Waiting for a flood  
Waiting for lungs to fill with water and dust  
As they should

I am the Spiral, the Distortion, Esmentiras,   
That wonderful struggle of insanity and lies calls me  
The mind is such an interesting place  
Constantly attempting to categorize and make sense of everything  
Putting things into neat boxes and organize  
It’s quite fun to break those boxes and let entropy run free  
A human mind is so strong until it fails  
And it doesn’t just crack, It shatters  
Even without that, I exist to sow the doubts  
That feeling of “am I right? Did I imagine it?”  
I whisper to them “It Is Not What It Is”  
Until they can no longer make sense of the world  
Never knowing what is lie and what is truth  
And not realizing when they start to blur together

I am the Slaughter, the War  
The sound of gunfire is music to Me  
Wrestling and punching and fighting  
Violence for the sake of violence  
I am the one who whispers “this person is different”  
Encouraging fights in streets and attackers in malls  
Every war is carefully cultivated by Me  
To ensure that the blood and death continues  
The leaders think they fight to protect their homes  
But it is I that they feed with their wars

I am the Desolation, the Blackened Earth, the Lightless Flame  
The one who burns and takes everything   
Laughing at the sobs of anguish from those who had it all  
And are left with nothing  
I am fire and pain  
Not the gentle warmth and soft light of a campfire   
But the intense scorching of a blaze  
Consuming all in its path  
Leaving behind ashen husks of life  
The searing pain of a burn or wound  
Causing agony and distress  
A reminder that injury can come from anywhere  
Nothing is better than destroying potential   
So that the only thing left is loss and hurt

I am the Web, the Spider, Mother Of Puppets  
The one just behind the scenes calling the shots  
The weavers are my children  
Skittering in the darkness spinning their webs  
Waiting for prey to wander by  
I am the puppet master  
Making all others dance to my desires  
So they are reminded that they are not in control  
Laying plans within plans so nothing can escape   
Every single thing caught in my trap  
Waiting in terror for the moment I have use of them  
And dreading what happens when they become useless

I am the Stranger, the Other, the “I Do Not Know You”  
That man in the ally watching you go by  
The person with a face just a little too perfect  
The mannequins and things meant to look human  
And are most certainly Not  
Who is the person claiming to be a cousin?  
What toes the line of uncanny valley?  
All things not right and unsettling are mine  
That feeling that something is bad and wrong  
But never knowing what  
Until it is too late

I am the Beholding, the Eye, the Ceaseless Watcher  
Looking at the entire world laid before me  
A not quite endless buffet of knowledge   
I am what drives people to Know  
No matter what the cost may be  
What’s a few lives compared to knowledge?  
A few broken laws compared to the truth?  
I exist to know the darkest secrets and hidden truths  
And drag them out of the mind and into the open  
Whether they should be or not

I am the Corruption, the Filth  
The bugs and sickness and rot of the world  
The humans fear the slow death of being sick  
Watching loved ones wither away  
Weak and pitiful until the last breath  
The humans fight me, but they cannot succeed  
For every disease they destroy five more take its place  
Every rat and mosquito they kill has had hundreds of children  
Each of them carrying disease with them  
I spread the filth all over the world  
Wishing to make it all unclean   
So humans can fall to the plague and death   
Like they are supposed to

I am the Extinction, the newest  
Unlike the others I am not quite real yet  
But every day, every second, I come closer to emerging  
Every time a species vanishes  
I come closer  
Every time the humans threaten to destroy each other  
I come closer  
The humans fear change, yes  
But it is not just the fear of something new  
It is the fear that they Can’t Go Back  
That they will cause their own demise  
And there will be no way to stop it


End file.
